Death's awakening
by ilikewriting
Summary: Deathkit is a psychotic cat, determined to have vengeance over his siblings and parents. Lemons at end. Expect future chapters.


Deathkit woke to the loud ruckus of his siblings, joking and fooling around in the nursery. Idiots. They made fun of his size but they would soon pay. So soon. Deathkit began laughing insanely at this thought, earning looks of fear from other kits in the nursery. Although he was the same age as his siblings, he was the smallest by far, earning him ceaseless harassment from both his siblings and other kits and apprentices.

It would soon end, however. He would show them. Oh, he would show them. He would make them feel fear, and then he would kindly end it for them. Oh, what a merciful little angel he was.

He cackled again, ecstatic at the thought of murdering them.

The noises rose, and irritation rattled through Deathkit. _Just kill them now?_ He thought. _Too many bystanders._ He heard his parents gently chastise them, and pain ran up and down Deathkit's spine.

He stood up, desperate to escape his siblings and parents. He knew that his parents secretly loved his siblings far more than him, due to his eccentricity. If only they knew how far this "eccentricity" went, they would be terrified of him as well. Tendrils of rage shook through him, anger at his parents, anger at his brothers and sisters, anger at his whole stupid Clan. He hated them all.

He knew that he couldn't take on his parents without death or severe injury as a consequence, so he would settle for his siblings. The perfect way to hurt all of them.

Deathkit cackled again, imagining the brutal endings his siblings would soon meet. He licked his dark black fur, grooming himself unto perfection, while thinking about ways to cover up his tracks. He was stopped mid-way by a sudden, extremely important thought.

_Where will I go afterwards?_ Deathkit thought, worried about the consequences. _If I stay, there surely will be some form of reprimand, and I will not willingly receive it._ _Only one place to go then, isn't there? _

_BloodClan._

And so he decided his future.

Chapter 1: The First Death

A few days later, and one plan later, Deathkit had decided exactly what he was going to do to his siblings. It seemed that his brain was extremely advanced for his age, perhaps making up for the fact that he was smaller than any other kit.

He walked over to the fresh-kill pile one morning, and hastily ate his meal, anticipation seeping out of his pores. His one sister, Amberkit, would, everyday, grab a mouse or vole and eat out by the forest edge, close to the ThunderClan border.

He saw her walk towards the same place as every day, but this time, he followed. He stalked through the bog, sniffing at times to pick up his sister's familiar scent. He was light on his paws, and was as black as a plague across the land. She never saw him.

He stooped in a bush, watching his sister eat her mouse delicately.

_Hurry up, goddamnit!_ He thought urgently. He was strung up as tight as a wire, and adrenalin coursed through his veins, accelerating his heart. He emerged from the bush just as his Amberpaw buried the remainders of the corpse.

He snuck up behind her, and whispered menacingly, "Boo."

Amberkit spun around; hackles raised, and hissed angrily, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Deathkit grinned evilly and purred, "Having a little fun."

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself! Get a life!"

"I won't be fucking _myself. _And a life is something you will soon be bereft of."

On that word, he swung his razor-sharp claws at her skull. She mewed in surprise as the claws connected to her head, cutting through the soft skin and rendering her unconscious.

"That was easy. Time for a little fun." Deathkit purred ecstatically, leering at Amberkit's unconscious, bloody body.

Deathkit chuckled as Amberkit came to, rolling her over onto her side.

"Get up." He commanded firmly.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" She hissed.

"Remember what happened last time?"

She kept quiet after that, and stood up shakily.

Deathkit grinned again, eager at what was forthcoming. He positioned himself over her, grasping the loose skin at her neck with his teeth. He felt his penis rise, and he rubbed around her inner thigh.

"Do you like it? Do you like it, bitch?" He growled sadistically.

"Yes!! Fuck me! Please!" She mewled, needing his penis inside of her.

He placed his penis at her hot, throbbing core, and thrust his penis roughly inside of her. He heard her cry put in agony, and withdrew it.

"Want more?"

"Yes!!"

He kept his pace up, feeling her walls tightening as he thrust faster and faster.

"Fuck yes!!" she screeched as orgasm hit her.

An array of pleasure hit Deathkit as she cummed, lubricating his penis. He kept on thrusting, milking her release. At the height of his pleasure, juices flowed from his cock as he grunted in pleasure.

He dismounted her, and stood up fully. He pushed her over with one paw, and towered threatingly over her.

"Die bitch!" He screeched highly, as he raked both his claws down her throat.

Right before she died, a look of surprise crossed her face. He leered at her at the moment of her death, taking in the satisfaction of torturing his sister.

He cackled again, loud throes of ecstasy roaring from his throat. He dragged her body over to a small bog, and tossed her in there.

"That's what you get!"


End file.
